falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Musiekutsueki
Heyo, I don't mind if you fix spelling or grammar errors in my articles, but please don't change the actual content. The reference to I-220 in Boss Town was not a mistake. Thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) If you are going to edit a page I made, edit spelling errors, not the whole thing, thanks. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 18:07, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Right, Musie, stop adding bits on to articels that I never asked for nor required. Simply ask, it's not that hard, all you have to do is swallow a little bit of stuborness. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 11:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) If you change the content on another author's article again without some kind of prior arrangement detailed in either of your talk pages or the relevant article's talk page again, you will receive a one week ban.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Musie, just ask if you want to fix errors. If it's grammar, alright. Just let the admins fix stuff if needs be. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 08:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to be clearer: "prior arrangement" doesn't mean you give an ultimatum/deadline, it means you ask the article's author if you can make some changes and work out the details of what's acceptable with the author.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Musie. Stop, editing, my, articles. How can I be more clear? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 17:49, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Please don't add content to other user's pages. I'm pretty sure we've had this song and dance before.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:20, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Hello! I apologize for the time it took in getting you this response, I don't even know if you're active or inactive like I have been for a good time. However if you are, and are still interested in working on Baja California then by all means please add your man Delgato to the Comanchero page, along with any other Comancheros you may come up. As for suggestions on Baja California, I would say this: you're on the right track with Jenkinston. Mexico has always been an unstable country due to their economic environment, the historically low-industry high agriculture atmosphere along with governmental instability gives rise to four general groups in Mexican society that I assume would only be amplified: The paisanos, the comancheros, the revolucionares, and the jefes. The paisanos are the farmers, the oppressed laborers who merely want to get by and get by, by not asking questions and imitating sheep. The comancheros are like the paisanos, they come from poor roots but seek to get out of poverty by resorting to crime. The jefes are the organized government types who are at least historically corrupt and tend to exploit the paisanos with soldiers while cracking down on comancheros. The revolucionares are the finishing piece. You must remember, Mexico has a long history of resistance to tyranny, it's engraved in their culture be it fighting the Spanish, the French, the Americans, or tyrants in their own nations, tyranny is something that Mexicans simply do not accept yet tend to perpetuate. The revolucionares are the paisanos and sometimes comancheros who rise up to fight the jefes for benevolent reasons of uplifting the paisanos, unfortunately they often tend to imitate the people they overthrew when they get to power. As a rule of thumb the comancheros and paisanos are enemies and the revolucionares and jefes are enemies. The jefes also hate the comancheros and the comancheros have a lukewarm relationship with the revolucionares. If you work on those thematic relationships of paisanos trying to survive, comancheros trying to profit, jefes trying to keep power by any means, and revolucionares trying to gain power I think you'll come up with a lot. I hope that helps, Florida Born 77 (talk) 00:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem, if you ever have any more questions feel free to ask, while not Hispanic (pure-bred White Southern boy if you're wondering), I've always liked Mexican history and culture and I feel I have a decent understanding of it. Like I said feel free to add any ruffians to the comancheros page and if you ever want to collaborate on a Mexico/Mexican border article then shoot me a message. Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Harland Ross Oh yes, he is on the to-do list, I must say thanks for reading enough of my works to notice his page is strangely absent. But he is strangely absent, along with a bunch of range wars, The San Fernando Cattleman's Association, the Valle Hermoso Cattleman's Association, Ramirez, Mercedes, Rey Cristobol, the Molina-Vidal Feud, Frank Turner, Santa Apalonia, the Santa Apalonia Cap Rush, Rafael Soto, Ray Skrabanek, Carlos Martinez, Don Castillo, Los Bandoleros, The Falfurrias Brahmnin Rancher's Association, The Rockport Mercenaries Guild, and God knows who else. If you would like to start on Harland (or any of these things) I would be excited and if you would like to help contribute to some of his backstory or adventures I would be pleased as punch to collaborate with you on him if you're interested. Florida Born 77 (talk) 15:29, July 16, 2014 (UTC) No problem its fun to collaborate with an interested and good writer, and it will help beef up Tamaulipas and Mexico (I want to make Mexico the most written about non-American Pre-War Nation.) And yeah if any of those articles I mentioned interest you, take a look at their backstories in the existing ones, make a skeleton, and we'll hammer out the details in the talk page. Also, I must ask do you want to join the RP me and Walrus are doing? You'd have to make a character but it's the closing days of the Citadel War between Mendoza and Cristobol. Your guy could be a soldier on either side or a merc looking to profit. It's called once more unto the breach, and right here. It's already going, I'm playing as Two-Gun Billy. Florida Born 77 (talk) 15:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) CaptainCain/Invitation Hello Ninja I'm...you know me. Hello and I'm just here to drop a quick invite to go to my page Freedom of the Sea Society, go to the notable sailors section and make your own custom character you'd be joining the ranks of LMG, T42, Walrus and FB77 in this endeavor. I look forward to your addition. CaptainCain (talk) 15:04, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the invite :D. I sent a more detailed message on your talk page. Read 'dat one. -Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:02, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Just wanted to ask; I understand you corrected a few grammar mistakes, but please refrain from adding content, such as "(VTOL Rotorcraft)" and "(NCR), it does add detail, but I personally wouldn't like to see them on articles I've created, thanks for the grammar corrections though. CarthAntilles (talk) 08:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I moved your comment to Carth's talk page so you can resume your discussion there. He had put in a request for the page to be deleted before your comment.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:02, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Just a heads up; I didn't make the NCR air Force page or the NCR Navy, I'm hoping to have the Navy page deleted since... eh, Kinda of unlikely, But the air force is somewhat believable, I'm also hoping to have some battles of the Slaver war deleted, since they make the NCR sound like a Pre-war military with the ability to do whatever they liked, rather than a struggling and stretched super power (A big thanks to Ovaltine for letting me know you were leaving me a message, wouldn't have realised otherwise), Just to give you a heads up. CarthAntilles (talk) 16:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Tamaulipas Hey Musie, CC and I (and probably Florida) would like to invite you to the project we have we going. If you have an idea for something in that neck of the woods, feel more than free to post it. add me on MySpace! (talk) 04:08, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey man could you do me a favor an review this for me and leave a critique on the talk page, that'd be great. CaptainCain (talk) 03:15, January 5, 2015 (UTC) If you want musie, join me and T42 in chat so we can discuss harland. CaptainCain (talk) 01:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, harland's turn on the forum. CaptainCain (talk) 14:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I thought so honestly, I've just been busy. I'll put it out tonight. Thanks for the reminder CC :). '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:38, January 29, 2015 (UTC)' San Antonio Hey Musie, I was looking through some of your notes you made on harland's page and I'd just like to ask what you have planned or setup in the area of San Antonio beyond the LSA and the Mexican Militia? Are there any towns, settlements, other factions? Just let me know on my talk page because I had an idea for a sort of faction to be set in the area of San Antonio. Also with Harland, I'm currently writing the outline for my section. CaptainCain (talk) 01:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Jump in chat whenever you can. CaptainCain (talk) 23:16, March 13, 2015 (UTC) You know you brought up a pretty interesting topic musie, the Desert Rangers. There isn't a whole ton on them on the wiki (I'm aware of Wasteland 1 and 2) and there aren't any characters outside of a few mods that flesh out the Desert Rangers. When my Mexico stuff is done they might be something to look into. CaptainCain (talk) 17:55, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Police Tribe What shall they be called? Any suggestions? Also what do you think of my work on Harland thus far? CaptainCain (talk) 02:44, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure, if would keep from being cliché about it I'd like that. So no... Texas Rangers, or San AN PD Remnants, let's give them an identity. The ____ (Tribe) or The ____ (People), you know? While they will be quasi-religious about law and probably sport Police styled weaponry and armor hand-me-downs though these would be graffiti'd with significant names or drawings of events or powerful omens or something. San An is largely Hispanic, it could be a bilingual but primarily Spanish speaking tribe. The Sun-Duster Tribe(?), they are very good with nature (like trackers or and racistly stereotypical Native Americans) and called San-Dusters because they appear out of the sun and wear the Riot Geat dusters. Or the Devil'd Eyed People because of their glowing low-light helmets, we could translate parts of it to Spanish to make the name Spanglish of sorts. And about Harland, it's lengthy but good. Your explanation for his involvement in the battle is solid, but why the group wants to go to the outpost initially is obscure. The men recognizing him at the outpost is gg but if the guys who asked him to go didn't recognize him why would they want a broke and on the run pistolero? Even if they don't know he owes money... Ross just fled town, he's low on gear and out of breath, right? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 03:24, March 23, 2015 (UTC)' hmm the Sun Dusters? Sounds pretty good, i was gonna call them something like the Flat Foot (Feet?) tribe on account of some of their old nicknames, perhaps the 5-0 would be an alternative name? Anyway, I was just gonna have them in regular police riot gear not the kind the 11th ACR, LAPD or Marines wore on account as that seemed to be restricted to heavily militarized police forces (not that thats n issue, I don't know what your politics are) like Denver PD or the Salt Lake City PD. But I like the ideas about the armor and uniforms being adorned with tribal writings and scrawlings. As for Harland, the outpost the Diamondbacks control is sort of a recruiting station and they aren't savages, they let him tag along because they 1.) human decency and 2.) they don't know about the whole Zap-City shootout. How much time does he need to r and r? CaptainCain (talk) 19:42, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I think the Flat Foots would be the best name for them. I also saw them wearing SAPD Riot Gear, but over the years the pieces of armor have most likely faded in it's practical use but heretical and cultural use remain strong by passing the family armor down to the first born male or what have you. And I don't know what exactly you mean by Harland's R&R, do you mean once he gets to the outpost but before the attack at Eagle Point? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 03:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC)' I like the idea about passing down the armor, also you mentioned how Harland is tired and out of gear, I doubt that a gun battle or two wwould completely drain a person of their ammunition. Harland hardly even fired off a shot during the two he was involved in. Thus I think he'd have enough ammunition for the fight to come. Also thanks for the addition to the Protectorate, I've started to write up an outline and will likely take the page up within the near future (alongside making a few pages in Texas/Canada). Also have you seen the contest? CaptainCain (talk) 13:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :( sorry I didn't know there was one, I totally would have entered it. Separately, it's my fault about what I meant about Harland being low on supplies, I was too vague. I meant that, didn't he leave his pack of belongings and what not in his hotel. If they were scrounging around their hotel room when suddenly the loan sharks start banging on the door, they wouldn't have to time to continue packing (unless they were already ready) so I what I meant about Harland being low on supplies is that he'd only have the gun and food and ammo he had on his person. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 16:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC)' :Ah I see, fair point Musie. I'll make some revisions to what I've written when I can. CaptainCain (talk) 13:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Musie, the Flat Foots are done. Go ahead and read them over and tell me what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 12:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : San An and other projects Hey Musie its Cain, I was just wondering if you could give me and ETA on those two factions you were planning on making for San An? The Lone Star Army and Mexican Militia I mean. To give you a quick run down of the city (I don't know if you've read the page or not) but besides the LSA, MM and Flat Foots the city has roaming gangs of slavers (called Press Gangs by the locals) alongside more organized slavers from the Santa Rosa Slavers and Caesar's Legion (I'll get to that later), beyond them there is an active cattlemen's cartel determined to keeping outside sellers out of San An and keep the city strictly to themselves, they probably deserve a page of their own. I intend to make the Santa Rosa Slavers and outline the Legion's presence in the city, to give you a run down they are led by a Centurion named Titus Serverus who commands four conturbernium in the city. They take slaves and are actively trying to seduce the Flat Foots to ally with Caesar, to little success. Thats about all I got on San An, beyond some trading outfits that exist as simple names there isn't much more in the way of factions, or towns or people. That being said I'd like to invite you to help write the Comité Nacional de Unificacion, or the National Unification Committee. Its essentially a Junta based in Tamaulipas looking to reunify Ciudad Victoria or Distrito Capital and then all of Mexico. They're a larger faction so I feel like I'd need some help writing them if I wanted to get them done in a timely fashion, however they are a bit down the road so that allows you to decide and make suggestions. This brings me to our other co-lab, I haven't had the time to write in Harland as I've been swamped in my own works and various pages, that isn't to say about the various pages I hope to make in the future, for example the Junta is a one, alongside the Perez Family page, Royal Tampico Constabulary, Salvadore Calamera, Royal Caribbean Trading Company, Franco Mares, Asa Williams, Los Diamondbacks, Xicano Anti-Communist Movement, Bureau of Range Security and Regulation, Cadetes, Los Martillos, Charley Costello and god knows how many other pages that I have yet to make. Thus I would like to apologize for not being on the ball about Harland. Get back to me. CaptainCain (talk) 01:52, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Musie, me and walrus are in Chat. Join us if you wish. CaptainCain (talk) 02:07, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Jump in chat if you want. CaptainCain (talk) 22:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Musie, are you intending to finish Fort Brown or no before this Matamoros page comes out? CaptainCain (talk) 11:32, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I would work on Fort Brown first since is has a draft. The content would not be detailed though until both Fort Brown and Matamoros had effective drafts: what I mean is, the level of detail on Fort Brown may parallel The Lexxx until both pages are almost done. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:24, July 31, 2015 (UTC)' Okay, I was the previous author to work on Fort Brown and your free to change whatever you want, however I ask that you leave the peices about the Reformed Methodist Church be. Also I've taken up a number of FB's old pages and they are listed on my user page, if you want to pick any of them up let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 23:31, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Also feel free to join me in chat, I'm gonna be on for a very long time to touch base with the userbase and so on. CaptainCain (talk) 23:34, July 31, 2015 (UTC) New RP and Matamoros/Mexico City Hey Musie, there is a new RP coming to the wiki since Once More Unto the Breach has ended. Its called Worn Trail. If your interested out down the name of a character you intend to RP with. Also in reference to your mentioning of Matamoros I have a character whose ranch sits outside of the town, Zachary Hale, a Longhorn rancher. He hasn't been made yet but its coming and I was wondering if you could mention him in the Matamoros article whenever that gets made. Also, I noticed on Harland Ross you have him going down to Mexico City. What did you have planned for there because I have some ideas about what the city would be like. Basically it would be called the Federal Capital and the place would he a hodge podge of ex-government forces being led by a dictator trying to retake the city, and mercenaries/rebels and various other factions fighting throughout the rest to keep the city in an anarchic state. This is just a rough idea of what I have planned for them, so if you have any ideas on what else could be in the city, or if you had your own vision for the place lets hear it and we can develop the setting by combining our two ideas. CaptainCain (talk) 12:13, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Well FB was going to have HR become a bandito and failed train robber. That's all I know. I plan on having Harland run into one of Pizana's old friends and tries to infiltrate a gang for info on Pizana--but his cover gets deep and he has to kill innocent people and become a bandito for Carmen. I guess Harland would spend a couple months there, less than 6, robbing trains and living on the outskirts of Mexico City. I wanted to have a powerful slave trading ring in Mexico City so if you could add that or just leave parts of the city undesignated I would appreciate it :D. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 22:37, August 17, 2015 (UTC)' Where would these trains be coming from? How would they even still be working? Did he mention any of that? Also I'm cool with the slaving ring. CaptainCain (talk) 22:42, August 17, 2015 (UTC) perhaps southern Railroad Nomads? the boi Walrus (talk) 00:38, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Also the Second Confederate States of America exist, check them out in my sandbox. CaptainCain (talk) 02:43, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Well I'm sure some cattle baron in Tamaulipas would have the $$$ for a railroad to sell cattle to the "government" and that the "government" would also have some $$$ for railroads. FB never explained how the train things but this seems like the best relationship to me. Also, the slavers might be trying to have a railroad built to connect with massive slave traders in Arizona and Texas. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 19:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC)' The idea about some post-war government remnants rebuilding railroad ties and maybe running a few trains within the Mexican Federal district sounds good. But railroads spanning the whole of post-war Mexico sounds like it may cause some issues with the other administrators and site policy. Keep it regional. CaptainCain (talk) 14:00, August 24, 2015 (UTC) The Status of your pages Hey Musie, your pages have been sitting as work in progresses for quite some time. Nothing is definite as of right now, but are you intending to finish them? If not, let me know and I'll put them up for adoption. I won't alter them until I get a definite answer from you, as they are your pages. However, if I haven't heard anything by May 1st, they will be placed up for adoption. Thanks. CaptainCain (talk) 14:05, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey CC, I know my pages have been idle for months. I am sorry about this, my excuse is I am a senior and the leader of ROTC ;). But yes in my habias I have made outlines and I can post on my pages and wrap them up so they won't be WIPs anymore. So if I start posting and updating them, one at a time, will you not put my unfinished projects up for adoption? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 03:05, March 3, 2016 (UTC)' : Thank you for getting back to me, and I'll leave your pages alone. Interesting that you mention your in ROTC. Good luck man. CaptainCain (talk) 13:23, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Royal Protectorate of Tampico Hey Musie. I'd like to know if you'd be interested in helping me complete an old page of mine, and one that happens to be an old co-lab between myself and FB77. Along with completeing the page Id like to out fit the Royal Dominion with enough pages to get it up with the rest of Tamaulipas. If your interested let me know, we'll work out the details with the other users I'm trying to get to help me later. CaptainCain (talk) 21:35, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I would love to. Whatever I can contribute has to be soon though. I leave for Marine Corps bootcamp July 11th and won't be done until October. Then I have another month at Marine Corps Combat Training (MCT). So in two weeks I won't be able to post for 4 months. :/ '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 20:43, June 26, 2016 (UTC)' : Understood, write whatever you think would fit into the region and me and the others will sort it out later. CaptainCain (talk) 22:51, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Amazon Catastrophe Hey musie, i torched it because of the premise of the simulation of the event was flimsy, and ignored the content in new york. If you want i can bring it back. Not a Porpise (talk) 03:26, June 27, 2016 (UTC) *Pwease, and I'll fix it. What specific New York content did it violate? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:50, June 28, 2016 (UTC)' The background section and mention of the status of other countries need to go. I appreciate the framing, but it makes way too big of assumptions in the page. I mis-remembered the page a bit and it was the talk page that placed it in new york, so that's not an issue. The Retaliation and aftermath sections need some work, the former needs some rephrasing and elaboration, and the aftermath because it makes claims about pre-war activity, which even if true, seem completely unrelated to the incident described in here. The simulation i also find iffy for several issues, namely they have no survivors to tell them about the encounter (from what i interpret)so they probably don't have that good idea of what happened or how it might have went, and The Anchorage Simulation was developed because they had General Chase to back it, while there seems to be no figure with clout behind it. Though if you can think of a good rationale for the sim, feel free to keep it. Not a Porpise (talk) 16:08, June 28, 2016 (UTC) *I can fix those. I just had one question, when I read the page it was a pre-War event. Was it rewritten into a simulation? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 16:50, June 28, 2016 (UTC)' No, its pre-war, the simulation was after the fact Not a Porpise (talk) 17:16, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Fort Brown Hey Musie, I recall awhile back you mentioning that you wanted to complete this page. If you still want it, the page is open for adoption, just make sure to take note of the talk page where I requested that some aspects of the page be left alone. Please get back to me on this. CaptainCain (talk) 23:33, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back Musie, we're glad to have you back. I preserved your pages as per your request. CaptainCain (talk) 00:39, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks CC, I appreciate everything. The Marine Corps is fuckin' different haha. I should be online more consistently once late June hits. And yes I would like to adopt Fort Brown and yes I will honor your request to keep parts of the page unchanged. Thank you again for not deleting my unfinished pages. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:09, May 21, 2017 (UTC)' Wikia Maps Welcome back. I’m sorry to say the map page broke about a year ago, and we haven’t been able to fix it. We could try to set up a new map, but I don’t know who we would need to get that done. MongoosePirate (talk) 21:31, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, Wikia Maps shat the bed. Lost maps on other wikis. Not sure if they ever got it working again.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:03, January 8, 2018 (UTC)